ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Famous
Famous is an American Professional wrestler who claims to have once been a Hollywood Superstar, having been forced away for untold reasons and now using TWOStars as a platform back to Superstardom. He currently works for TWOStars making his debut in May 2008 and continuing to be a part of their active roster until 2010. Famous left TWOStars for unknown reasons, and was officially AWOL as of May 2010. Rumour speculates that Famous has retired to concentrate on his movie career Early career In 2000 Famous was a popular actor in Hollywood, appearing in various sitcoms and movies at the tender ages of just 17. For unknown reasons, Famous was ostracised from all movie companies in 2003. Famous was trained in the UK in 2004 by Danny Oxman for the EJWA. He moved back to Hollywood the following year and worked some matches in a small unnamed promotion. In 2006 he trained with former TWOStars Superstar Dammage and former US Champion The SEX Fletch. In 2008 Famous signed a 3 year contract with TWOStars. This contract was recently renewed before the end of his first year, signing a new 5 year deal. TWOStars Soon after WrestleNova, a series of promos played showing Hollywood Landmarks to the tune of Hollywood by Saliva. It was revealed in more recent weeks to be a man by the name of Famous, who made his debut on XtremeTV. On that broadcast he interrupted former Tag Team Champion Tom Trash, visiting XTV for the first time in years. Famous took it upon himself to spear Trash, sending a message that the Hollywood Icon was here to make an impact. The following weeks, The Chav took offense to Famous' antics and set about trying to show the Sellout that TWOStars is no easy route to Stardom. Following a PPV match between the two, Famous delivered a crushing One Man Conchairto to the Chav, putting him out of action for weeks. Willard was the next man to challenge the native of California. The big man, newly aligned with the Highlanders of Randy Roko and Angus McDonald, tried to do what the Chav could not and put down Famous. During their series of matches Famous again delivered shots to the head of the Immortal, leaving him with a severe concussion, the repucussions of which are still seen today. Upon these matches, the newly renamed Immortal Highlanders began their laughable hijinks against Famous, calling themselves his friend, despite Famous' utter loathing of the trio. Image Inc Image Inc was formed during a Triple Threat Match with Barry Gower and Twiggie for the United States Championship. During the match, Gower turned on Twiggie and helped Famous to defeat the Hardcore Hippy and destroy him afterwards. Arron Winter and Harry Hart celebrated with the two champions, and thus Image Inc was born. Image Inc in its basic form was Triple Crown Champion Barry Gower, General Manager Arron Winter, United States Champion Famous, and Hardcore Harry Hart. Following Gower losing the Triple Crown Championship in an Elimination Chamber match, the following night on XtremeTV Barry was fired by Winter, and Famous delivered a parting blow with a steel chair. In the following months, Famous distanced himself from the group whilst always maintaining he was the leader of the stable. His relationship with Winter became increasingly strained as the GM grew tired of Famous' constant requests. In December at Season's Beatings, Image Inc was effectively dead and buried as Arron Winter formed a new alliance with Sickness. In January, Famous teamed with Harry Hart, with Hart being somewhat of a bully towards Famous. United States Champion Following his championship win thanks to the newly formed Image Inc in August 2008. Famous defended his championship for 3 months, taking on and somehow escaping each match with his championship belt. Perhaps the most noticeable match was a Triple Threat match with Edward Samson and Sickness. Famous managed to pin Samson to retain his championship in a bloody and hellacious match. One month later Samson won the Triple Crown from Famous' stablemate Barry Gower inside an Elimination Chamber match. Famous since made it apparent he felt deserving of a championship opportunity due to pinning the Triple Crown Champion just one month previous to his title reign. Following a month long battle of words and physicality with former World Champion Evil Gringo, Famous eventually lost his championship to Gringo in a 2 out of 3 falls match at World War. The match saw Famous and Gringo battle for close to 30 minutes, as Famous wanted to prove Gringo's self-made title of Iron Man out to be fraudulent. Unfortunately, Famous just wasn't able to do enough to take the 3rd fall and retain his title, leaving Mr Hollywood championship-less and angry. The 2 out of 3 Falls match was nominated for Match Of The Year at the TWOStars Awards 2008 Famous himself was nominated for United States Champion of the Year The Best of 5 When Famous lost the United States Championship to Evil Gringo at World War in the 2 out of 3 Falls match, a stipulation Famous had requested, the Hollywood Sellout made it his mission to show the world he was more of a true Iron Man than the former World Champion. Gringo and Famous would end up facing off in a Best of 5 Series over the next few weeks, on XtremeTV. Famous tried to take shortcuts, only for them to backfire in his face. Eventually, by time Season's Beatings rolled around, the series was tied at 2 wins a piece. The decider would be on the PPV Season's Beatings, proving as of yet, the final singles encounter between Gringo and Famous. The Tinseltown Titan on that night just came up short, failing to reclaim his gold. The finish and Famous' performance was upstaged after the match when the returning Johnny Rockefeller returned, signalling his intent to take the United States Championship back himself. Famous has since received only 1 US Title match, in a Fatal Four Way match featuring Angus McDonald, Evil Gringo and Johnny Rockefeller. The match was contested inside a steel cage, with Gringo holding onto the championship by escaping the cage. Choices and Voices The next couple of months saw Famous not his usual self. As normally his opportunistic, devious and evil side would do things without regret, Famous thought about what he was doing, often not doing them, much to his own downfall. He questioned his career and his aims and motives as he continued in somewhat of a slump, teaming mostly with Harry Hart during this period. Famous revealed later it was another of his devious schemes that came to fruition at WrestleNova V, culminating in not only the biggest night of Famous' career, but the most shocking and controversial end to a WrestleNova ever. MITB and WrestleNova V Famous plan started when he told Harry Hart to cash in his Money In the Bank briefcase. Harry unwittingly did so, pinning champion Sickness, but due to a ruling on the Triple Crown Title, Harry won the United States Championship rather than the top gold. With the MITB without a holder, Famous was given the chance to fight for the briefcase at Nova, against Edward Samson and Lucian L Jones in a Triple Threat match. The feud heading in was red hot, each trying to one up another heading into Nova. In the match a mistake from Samson's manager cost his monster the match as for the second time in 6 months, and becoming the first man ever to do so, Famous pinned the monster Edward Samson to take the Money In the Bank Briefcase. Following a hellacious Main Event for the Triple Crown Championship between Sickness and Angus McDonald, Angus, the Rumble winner prevailed, but his win was short lived. During the celebration, Famous ran into the ring and attacked both men, before cashing in his newly acquired briefcase and taking the Triple Crown Championship right at the end of WrestleNova V. Angus McDonald Famous feuded for the next 4 months with an irate Scot in Angus McDonald, who tried to gain a measure of revenge on the Hollywood Star for his theft of what Angus deserved was his. Angus captured the title in a King of the Mountain match on PPV. The following night Famous won his second Money In the Bank briefcase, only to leave TWOStars to film a new movie. The Other Side: The Return of Famous Former TWOStar Dammage, whom Famous had brought back to the company during his feud with Angus, started a hate campaign on XTV to have Famous' career ended. Famous appeared to challenge Dammage to a PPV match with the loser retiring forever. The returning Mr Hollywood was a different man, much more joyous, playing to the fans and enjoying himself, and of course, he brought back the MITB case. Famous later lost the briefcase, and was then taken off TV. Famous returned during the 2010 Battle Royale lasting 17 minutes before elimination. Famous was then again taken off TV. Wide speculation was that Famous had been released. A Hollywood Ego: The Second Coming of Mr Hollywood Famous returned to XtremeTV on XTV5:46. Famous claimed TWOStars management had been the reason he had not been seen, and that he was offered a dark match before the show. Famous declared his intentions to sign with WWE before attacking two young wrestlers in the ring. A few moments later in a brief interview with Josh Matthews, Famous stated that he was now a free agent, having been released from his TWOStars contract. The A-Lister soon resigned, duping GM Darkstar into a multi-million dollar contract on an episode of XTV. Famous since embraced his Hollywood, egotistical side as he claimed to be bigger than the wrestling industry and that he was the absolute personification of Entertainment itself, spawing a new catchphrase too. At the final PPV before WrestleNova, Famous challenged any former World Champion to a singles match at Nova. The following night on XtremeTV he challenged Boyo to a match but before he got an answer Matt Denton and Joseph Helms attacked the Welsh Wonder. For weeks Famous pestered Boyo but when Boyo's tag team partner Twiggie returned after a near 18 month absence (thanks to Famous back in September 2008), Matt Denton and Helms got the match at Nova against Twiggie and Boyo. Famous was offered a place on Denton's team to make a handicap match and later under pressure he caved in and accepted. The match was to become a Bring You Own Weapons Hardcore Tornado Rules Handicap Match. Famous left the match early on after burning his leg from an explosion from Twiggies Exploding Barb-Wire ladder, but returned, spearing Twiggie off the top rope and claiming the win. The very next night, Famous interrupted Boyo's farewell speech (Boyo had announced previously it would be his final ever match). Famous came out, admitting he was a Boyo fan but that it was in fact he who retired Boyo before he hit his hero with a steel chair and put him out of action for good. Famous was very emotional as he was seen visibly upset by his own actions. Title History TWOStars United States Champion x 1 Defeated Twiggie-XTV 4:22-Triple Threat Match vs Barry Gower Lost to Evil Gringo-World War 2008-2/3 Falls Match Mr Money In The Bank x 2 Defeated Edward Samson and Lucian L Jones-Triple Threat Match at WrestleNova V Cashed in on the same night. Defeated Jack Eastwood XTV 5:16 within 3 minutes TWOStars Triple Crown Champion x 1 Cashed in after the Main Event of WrestleNova V Pinned Angus McDonald to capture the titles, with Angus having held them for 3 minutes Famous lost the Titles in a King of The Mountain match at Endgame 2009, the following night Famous regained his MITB and left TWOStars indefinedtly Entrance Music *'Current' Hollywood-The Cranberries *'Previous' : Voices - Rev Theory The Other Side ''- Pendulum :''Don't Stop ''- Innerpartysystem : ''Afterlife - Avenged Sevenfold : Famous - Puddle of Mudd : : Entrance Basic: Smoke fills the entrance way Famous poses as he walks through his arms out before he slowly swaggers to the ring. He walks across the apron and climbs the corner on the outside. He doesn't pose, just looks around before hopping down and getting in the ring He usually winds up the fans in the ring rather than posing ***NOTE*** Famous now wears designed trunks, during his entrance he wears a black open vest THIS AS A TEMPLATE AND CREATE YOUR OWN PLEASE, THANKS Nicknames The Hollywood Sellout The Sellout Mr Hollywood Tinseltown Titan Future Walk of Famer The A-Lister The Star The Tinseltown Terror Hollywood's Finest Famous Superstar Hardcore Hollywood The Californian Dream The Californian =Moveset= Finishers *'Walk Of Fame' Spear from waiting in a seated position in the corner *'3 Seconds Of Fame' Stalling Vertical Suplex into DDT *'*NEW* Academy Award' Rock Bottom Signatures moves *'Hollywood Widow' Reverse DVD *'56K DDT' Tornado DDT *'Straight Edge' Urinage Suplex *'Instant Fame' Edge O'Matic *'Instant Replay' Spinning Wheel Kick *'The 3rd Act' Half Nelson Facebuster *'Flying F' Sringboard Clothesline from the apron *'SITW (Superstar In The Wind)' Whisper In The Wind *'Lights Out' Lifting Implant DDT *'Final Cut' Matt Hardy's Side Effect *'Catatonic' *'Fame Effect' STO *'Vertical Exploder Suplex' *'Damage Plan' Reverse Rock Bottom ala Shelton's Pay Dirt *'FlimFlam '''Dolph Ziggler's ZigZag *'Hollywood Star''' STO Backbreaker into Neckbreaker *'Film Break' Randy Orton's Backbreaker Basic Moves Dropkick, Hammerlock, Choke, Armbar, Wristlock, Indian Death Lock, Headlock, Clothesline, Right Hand, Elbows, Knees to the face, Dropkick, Toe Kick, Enziguri, Forearm Smash, Vertical Suplex, German Suplex, Belly To Belly Suplex, Fishermans Suplex Missile Dropkick Signature Spots *'Film This!' - Grabs the back of the opponents head and brings up his knee to their face, then grabs the head and delivers a running bulldog. *'Film This! Corner' Runs at the opponent in the corner and hits a knee to their face before again delivering a running bulldog *'Sunset Boulevard' A slap to the face with Famous' left hand, followed by a right. A stiff knee to the abdomen of the opponent is then followed up with Famous' signature Spinning Wheel Kick. Special Moves *'ConChairTo' Famous places a chair under the head of his opponent whilst they are down. He then smashes a second chair onto the head and steel of the laying opponent. Category:MITB and WrestleNova V